Percy's sister
by fortheloveofOTPs
Summary: yes a lot of fanfics are on main characters finding thier siblings but in mine Gemma's life has been constantly twisted by Hera. First she was taken away from her home and stuck in the roman camp, besides her being the daughter of Poseidon. after running away from the camp she is called back by her almost brother, Jason, to help him and the other seven on thier new quest to rome
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, did a lot of editing, combine the chapters so they weren't so damn short. same content but like chapters 1-3 are combined and so on. so no big need to reread, will be updating shortly, already have the next chapter (which would have been chapter ten before all this) written so it should be up soon. kisses to all and don't forget to review! *runs off to edit more***

Gemma was running hard and fast, knowing that in order to catch up with the large floating war vessel time was everything. She ducked under a branch and winced when her long braid snagged on a twig. She had finally reached the shoreline and was racing alongside it, keeping the enormous Greek looking ship well within her sight. Just a couple more feet and…. Now! She dove into the water, willing the currents to help her along, faster and faster. Any normal mortal's ears would have imploded under the pressure and speed at which she was enduring, but Gemma was no ordinary mortal. She popped up right next to the ship, in time to see Jason's face looking eagerly down at her.

"Gemma!" he cried. Unknowingly to the other demigods, Jason had contacted Gemma earlier that day, explaining their quest to Greece, asking her for help. Gemma had complied, always having a soft spot for Jason. She was only 14, and he 18, but he had cared for her ever since she found her way to camp Jupiter. Her story was another one laced with Hera. Hera had taken her from her mother when she was only a mere infant, giving her own mother a story of how she died at birth, and planting her in the Roman camp where Jason had immediately latched onto her. Gemma had it much tougher than Jason though, because for every positive bit of praise that Jason got for being the son of Jupiter, Gemma got a bit of negative feedback for being the daughter of Neptune.

Sure you might hate her dad, but that was no reason to hate Gemma. And besides, she didn't even feel as if she belonged at the roman camp. All that made much more sense when Percy came to the roman camp. Gemma had already run off, facing chances in the mortal world, and she was sorry she had missed Percy. Everything about them was the same. From their green eyes to their sloped noses to their same high cheek bones and athletic build. The only other main difference, aside from Gemma having a girl's face, was their hair. While Percy's was as black as the night sky Gemma's was as light as sun-bleached sand, and it never wanted to stay down flat, always springing up in a tangle of curls.

After discovering that Gemma was really a daughter of Poseidon and was yet another pawn in Hera's web of lies she really wanted nothing to do with anything godly, hiding herself away under the sea. That is until she got the call from Jason. Of course she answered, and that's how she was now, staring up at his familiar face leaning over this ancient looking Greek warship.

He motioned her up and with help from him using the winds she was able to board the sea vessel. He wrapped her up in a hug and was just exclaiming how happy he was to see her when a beautiful girl walked out onto the deck. Judging from the descriptions Jason had told Gemma via iris message, the amazing new found Greek technology, she was able to recognize the girl as Piper, Jason's girlfriend. Gemma immediately pulled out of the hug and motioned to Piper, so Jason would see her.

"Piper!" he called, "Come and meet my best friend from camp!"

Piper was giving Gemma this look, one Gemma recognized as the 'back down from my boyfriend' look. Piper definitely didn't know that there were no romantic feelings between Gemma and Jason but Gemma was quick to clear that up.

"Hi, you must be Piper; Jason has told me so much about you. My name's Gemma, I'm a daughter of Poseidon but was stuck on the Greek side in one of Hera's games. They sort of hate me over there, because of my father and because I'm sort of a rebel. They really don't appreciate their war elephant being painted bright pink. But anyways Jason was like my big brother ever since I arrived at the camp, fourteen years ago. You couldn't have a better boyfriend." She said all this with a smile and was pleased to see Piper relax visibly.

"Hey Pipes will you sound the meeting bell? Gemma has one hell of a story to tell."

So that is how they all found themselves, some twenty minutes later, sitting around the dining table in the mess hall. Gemma, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Annabeth, and last of all, Percy. Percy was sitting across from Gemma, giving her a quizzical look, like she might have looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Gemma lowered her eyes at his gaze and waited until Jason cleared his throat.

"So guys, this is one of my good friends, Gemma. She came to Camp Jupiter when she was young, just an infant, stolen away by Hera. We all thought she was a daughter of Neptune, and she got a bad rap for that at Camp Jupiter."

When Jason had mentioned Neptune Percy's head had jerked up. He was now staring at Gemma even more intently, and she couldn't help but squirming in her seat.

Jason, oblivious to all this like he usually was, continued on without stopping.

"I sort of took Gemma under my wing; she is after all, four years younger than me, she's 14 now. But Gemma is the rebellious type, and she and Camp had more than enough differences. Gemma, do you want to pick it up from here?" Jason was looking at her, his eyes kind.

Gemma took a deep breath and stood up, preparing to face the crowd of only seven demigods, but to her it felt like a million. Gemma had always had people issues, never had been very good at making friends, and it didn't help that she was already the weirdo at camp for having the disgraceful father.

"Well, I decided to leave camp. I sort of hid out in the ocean, in my father's palace. He let me stay there for a while, but after the Titan War last year I decided to get serious. After some digging I found out the truth about my father. He was not Neptune, like I thought, but in his Greek form of Poseidon. Hera had put me in the wrong camp on purpose, another one of her pawns in the big game of bringing our two camps together.

I contacted Jason as soon as I knew, and he was already at the Greek camp. I asked him to keep quiet for now, until I could find out more, but with all the gods quiet, and you all on this dangerous quest, I felt you could need all the demigod power you could get."

The demigods sat in silence for a while, and Gemma sat down, blushing. It was Leo who finally broke the silence.

"Wow Percy, you've got a half sister who is smart, hot, and Greek!"

Gemma blushed even harder and Piper shot a glare in Leo's direction. He was certainly not making this even easier. But Leo couldn't help it; he always got this way around beautiful girls. Either clamming up or blurting out whatever was on his mind. In Leo's opinion, blurting out was ten times worse than keeping quiet.

"So, I've got a half sister?" Percy asked, a grin creeping up on his face. "I can't believe you left me all alone in my cabin all those years. Talk about a serious case of a loner, hiding out all those years. And how come I never saw you when I visited my dad's palace?"

Gemma shrugged, "I liked keeping out of sight, and during the war I was helping my father, acting as his advisor, giving him my strength for the harder monsters."

"How do you give a god your strength?" Hazel interrupted.

"I don't really know, but he would put his hand on my head, like he was blessing me, and suddenly I would be immensely tired. It helped him, and we needed to win the war, so I did what I could."

"Wow," Percy continued, "I still can't get over the fact that I have a sister! Half of one anyway."

Gemma and Jason exchanged a glance. Jason gave Gemma a nod and she took a deep breath. "That's the other thing, Percy. When I was digging for information, I found my birth mother. She lives in New York actually, and well, her name is Sally Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

**this is just more chapter editing, like I said in chapter one AN. sorry for such the big change I just really hated looking at those short chapters like 300 words gods what was I thinking. this ones about 1,300 so haha take that**

Percy's head shot up when Gemma said that, and there was a room wide gasp.

"Are you serious?" Annabeth asked.

Gemma nodded, embarrassed by the attention. "I talked to Poseidon about it. He said that Hera was even strong enough to hide me from him, but through the time her defenses weakened. I asked him not to tell mom, I wanted to be the one to tell her myself."

"So why haven't you?" Percy asked, still not quite believing.

Gemma blushed, "Well I was planning on meeting you first. Then the whole switch happened and I figured I should wait until things calmed down."

Percy turned to Annabeth and the two seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes. It was Annabeth who finally spoke aloud. "Come on Percy, she looks just like you."

They all turned to stare at Gemma. It was true too. Same dark black hair and emerald green eyes. Shape slope of the nose and petite frame. Gemma was not as muscular and obviously had a girl's shape but they looked like twins, with Gemma on a three year delay.

Percy finally nodded. "Can I have some time alone with my sister?"

Everyone nodded and got up to leave. Jason gave Gemma a hug and Piper gave her a hard stare, like she still wasn't sure if she was taking her boyfriend or not. Frank kept his gaze down; like he was embarrassed by the sudden appearance of this new and pretty girl, and Hazel looked on towards Gemma in fascination. Annabeth gave the two of them a nod and Gemma a warm smile before slipping out the door and closing it behind her.

Once everyone was gone Percy sat down in a chair loudly, like he was defeated. Gemma moved quietly to the chair across from him and sat down.

"I'm really sorry for coming Percy. I shouldn't have done this to you. I can just go."

She made a move to leave and jumped in surprise when she felt Percy's hand on her arm.

"No," he said, "I'm just disappointed that you didn't come to me earlier. I mean, all his time I've had a sister. A real, live, breathing sister. We could've gone to school together; it sure would have made it a whole lot more interesting."

Gemma smiled as she sat back down, definitely more comfortable. "Don't be silly, we would never have survived without the monsters finding us with two all-powerful demi-gods on the loose."

Percy laughed, "And I heard that you met Chiron."

When he said this Gemma's eyes lit up. "Oh Percy he is amazing. I miss him so much. I could only see him in secret since we couldn't have any of the Greeks finding out about me. Annabeth's much too smart and if she saw me she sure would have seen the resemblance between us two. But I do wish I had spoken up sooner, before you were kidnapped by Hera, I could have helped the Greeks search, and I could have been there for out mother."

Percy winced at the reminder of all the pain he had caused his mom while he had been gone. Then he had a thought. "I haven't iris messaged her in a while, would you like to see her?"

Gemma's face went white. She had always imagined the day where she would march into their mother's apartment and throw herself into her arms. But now that the day of seeing her was here, Gemma felt smaller than a mortal.

Against all her worries Gemma knew that this was the right thing to do. She had to see her mother, to hear her voice, so she summoned up her courage and looked straight into Percy's eyes.

"I would like that very much."

Percy led Gemma to the upper deck, where Leo, the jittery Latino boy, was manning the ship.

"Hey Leo, I need you to set up an Iris-message."

Leo nodded and after punching a few buttons he motioned for Percy and Gemma to follow him. Leo led them down to the stables, where the ocean set the whole room aglow with green and blue light.

Leo fiddled with a few things and adjusted a mirror or two before announcing he was ready. Gemma watched in amazement as he flipped a switch, allowing for a mist of water to start spurting out the wall and down a drain. Then Leo flipped another switch and a beam of light hit the mirror and headed straight to the mist, creating a perfect and solid rainbow.

Percy clapped Leo on the back, "Thanks man. I already have a drachma so I'm all good."

Leo nodded once at Percy and gave a shy smile at Gemma before heading back up. As he walked up the stairs Leo scolded himself for earlier. He shouldn't have made that remark about Gemma's hotness. She probably just thought of him as some sort of pervert now. He also didn't need Percy on his bad side, but if he was going to keep crushing on this new girl, he would seriously need to change his tactics.

Back in the stables Percy had just tossed the drachma into the mist and asked for Sally Ride. Gemma had asked to wait a moment before Percy introduced her, so she was standing out of Sally's sight but still in a position to where she could see what was going on.

Percy greeted his mom with the usually enthusiasm, told her how the trip was going, that he loved and missed her, asked about her day, all the usual stuff. Then Percy knew that he had to say something now or he would chicken out.

"Oh and mom, we got a new demigod on the Argo II today."

"Really Percy? But I thought that you already had seven demigods."

"Oh no, she's not part of the seven but she is really powerful. She actually has a pretty interesting story. Why don't you meet her, I'm sure you would love to hear the story from her."

Percy motioned Gemma over and after taking a deep breath she stepped out of hiding and into Sally's view.

The initial shock of seeing her mother for the first time was pretty strong and Gemma was glad to already have her emotions under control when she stood face to face, or well, face to face through a screen of mist, to Sally.

Gemma waved, a little shy, and Sally smiled back at her.

"So tell me, your name is Gemma right?"

Gemma just nodded as Sally continued on. "I've always wanted a daughter named Gemma. I've always loved how the name implied that she was a gem, my own little jewel. But anyway Gemma, Percy tells me that you have an interesting story?"

Gemma nodded and then launched into her story about being taken from her mother, put in the roman camp. She never mentioned specific names as to who her father or mother were but she told Sally how the roman camp saw her as a disgrace, and how she fled to the country side.

She told Sally how she had found out that she was really Greek, but after talking to Chiron she had kept it a secret, waiting for the time when Hera would play her catalyst move, starting the prophecy of the seven.

Sally sat quiet through it all, nodding along. "So you never told me Gemma, who is your Greek father?"

Gemma shared a glance with Percy before turning back to Sally. "Well you see, that's the most interesting part. Hera twisted the mist so tight that my mother never remembered me, only that she had lost a child in birth. And well, having said all that I don't know how else to tell you but Poseidon's my father, and you're my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

**still editing, though the chaters should be the same by now, just different numbers. thanks so much for reading and don't forget to drop off your review on the way out!**

Their mother gasped and leaned forward with her hand outreached, as if to touch the screen, but stopped short, knowing that touching the screen would cause their connection to break. She let out a short breath. "Gemma?"

"Yeah mom," Gemma chocked out, "it's me."

Her mom let out a sort of sob and covered her hand with her mouth. "I knew something was up. You were such a healthy and easy pregnancy and then I got the news of how you died at birth. It didn't make sense, until now."

Gemma wiped a tear away and Percy offered her his hand for comfort. She took it and he stepped into his mom's line of sight, addressing her. "Don't worry mom, I'll keep Gemma safe. After all, she is my little sister. My sister, oh gods I have a sister."

Sally gasped again when she saw the two of them together. "You two even look so much alike. And you're also a daughter of Poseidon Gemma?"

Gemma nodded, "Dad came in disguise the second time. Percy, you might remember the man that had proposed to your mom when you were three."

Percy nodded. "I do actually remember a man. But he died, didn't he? Left us with his bank accounts and died."

Gemma nodded in confirmation, "Zeus got extremely mad at Poseidon for siring two Greek kids from the same mortal mother. He forced Poseidon to leave us, but not before Poseidon was able to create a bank account."

Their mother blinked back tears. "That bank account kept us going for years. Gabe never knew how I always managed to find money for clothes or Percy's school tuition; but that bank account was one thing I would never let him get his hands on."

Up above in the ship a dinner bell rang. "We have to go now mom," Percy spoke, "but I promise you that we will message later. I love you lots"

"I love you too Percy, and I have always loved you Gemma"

Gemma chocked on her words, her throat thick with emotion. "I love you too, mom."

The water spray shut off and the message blinked out, leaving Gemma with their mother's face imprinted in her mind. She didn't want to lose that face. Perhaps later she would ask Percy if he had any photos of their mom.

She wiped at her face, erasing all signs of tears. She turned towards Percy and he nodded, saying that she looked fine. He led her upstairs and back into the dining hall. When they got there everyone was already seated. Hazel had scooted down one so that the chair next to Percy had been left empty. But also, the chair next to Jason was also empty.

Gemma stopped short, unsure of where to sit. Leo was sitting, staring at his plate, eyes cast down. Frank sat next to him at the end of the table, staring not so discreetly at Hazel. Hazel, who sat next to Frank and across from Leo, was staring at Gemma, still trying to wrap her head around a new demi-god.

Annabeth sat at the other end of the table, but had turned her head to look at Percy and Gemma when they had arrived. She gave Percy a knowing look and he gave her one, the two seeming to have a conversation with just her eyes. Then she turned to Gemma and smiled warmly.

Gemma decided then and there that Annabeth was going to be just like her sister. It just made it easier that she was dating Gemma's brother. Or at least that is what Gemma assumed by the looks they gave each other and how they acted around each other.

To Annabeth's left sat Jason, also smiling warmly at Gemma. Percy gave her hand a final squeeze before going to his seat, to the right of Annabeth. Gemma was about to ask whether she should sit next to Jason or Percy when Piper, the last demi-god, rushed in. Gemma startled at first, having forgotten about Piper, but in the end was glad.

Piper had quickly claimed her seat next to Jason, leaving Gemma with the easy decision of sitting next to Percy. She sat down and stared down at her empty plate and cup. Everyone else's plate was filled with food.

Annabeth had a yummy looking club sandwich, Jason had pizza, Piper a sort of salad, Leo had a Mexican looking dish, beans, rice, and a couple other tortilla fixings and of course, the tortillas. Frank looked like he was having chicken noodle soup, Hazel a type of gumbo, and Percy was munching on a blue tinted burger.

Gemma knew all about the blue food. Poseidon had told her a lot about her brother, so she would know what to expect when she finally met him. Gemma looked around the dining hall again, but this time with purpose. She saw no food preparation station, no clue as to where the other demi-gods had gotten their variety of dinners.

Annabeth noticed Gemma looking around and then down at her plate and smiled. "You have to think of whatever food you want. Drink too. The dishes are enchanted to have the food magically appear."

Gemma gave her a grateful smile and looked down at her plate. She thought of the last time she had ate somewhere nice. Poseidon had assumed a mortal form and had taken her out to dinner, in Italy. They ate at this great pasta place, where the pastas came in all different shapes and sizes, like a party in your mouth.

Gemma remembered recognizing spiral pastas, shells, bowties, elbows, regular spaghetti, and penne. She thought of that now, also thinking of the delicious meat sauce that had come with it. Her plate filled immediately with the steaming pasta dish, complete with garlic sticks. She looked at her glass and thought of the Jones soda she and Jason had used to sneak into camp from the mortal world.

Jason had always liked the Berry Lemonade but Gemma preferred the Cream Soda. Her glance filled and she took a cautious sip, welcoming the familiar taste. She set the glass down and dug into her pasta, finishing it off with record time. When she was done she looked up to see Annabeth looking at her.

"Do you always eat that much?" Annabeth asked her teasingly.

Gemma shrugged, "I guess so."

Hazel shook her head. "I've never understood how someone could eat so much and stay so thin. But then again, Percy does the same."

Gemma looked over to Percy, who barley glanced up as he polished off his third burger. She shrugged again. "I guess it's just genetics."

"Yeah, it's weird when you think of it. I wonder how many habits the two of you share." Hazel said, wonderingly.

Gemma smiled, "Guess we'll just have to wait and find out." Truth be told, Gemma already knew that they shared quite a great deal of habits. One of the perks of having Poseidon keep an eye on Percy over the years.

Everyone else was finishing up dinner so the group dispersed, heading off to their different rooms or to go finish up their chores. After all, it was hard to keep a ship this big looking perfect. As Gemma was leaving she saw Annabeth motioning her over. She followed her to her room, wondering what she was getting herself into.


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**Hey guys this is just an authors note, im really sorry! i just had to say im really sorry for not updating, but i've been really working hard in schooling, trying to finish the year early and then i discovered Doctor Who and my life hasn't been the same. it is literally ruined, when ten regenerated i was a serious mess. and my friend got it all on video. i just know this will come back to haunt me. but anyway my mum and i are driving down to jazz fest this weekend so that's a long car trip that i will hopefully have a lot of time to write during! thanks so much for any of you who followed, reviewed, and favorited. please keep it up! Thanks guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gemma followed Annabeth down a long hallway. Annabeth was gesturing to various doors they passed. One led to the engine room, another to the top deck, most were the demigod's cabins. Annabeth pointed out Gemma's door, right next to Percy's. A couple doors down was Annabeth's. Annabeth pushed open her door and motioned for Gemma to follow her in.

Gemma wasn't too surprised when she saw the neatness of Annabeth's cabin. She knew that most demigods suffered either ADHD, dyslexia, or both, and a clean cabin helped greatly. Luckily for Gemma she was able to tune out distracting objects, which she needed when visiting her father's palace, or else she would never get anything done.

Annabeth motioned for her to take a seat, which she did, grabbing the chair form under the desk and pulling it more towards the center of the room. Annabeth sat on her bed, back against the wall.

"So Gemma, tell me your story, your whole story."

Gemma took a deep breath and dove right in, saying how Hera had taken her from birth and placed her in the Roman camp. How she had been ridiculed for being a daughter of Neptune until Jason had stepped in, taking her under his wing. But that didn't stop the attacks, and eventually Gemma ran away. She found her father's palace under the sea and there she learned the truth, how she was really from Greek descent, how her mother never knew she had been taken, how she had a brother. A real, live, full brother. Gemma told Annabeth all of this, as Annabeth listened carefully, grey eyes sorting through all the information.

When Gemma finished she looked up at Annabeth, eyes wide. "I know it sounds like a lot to believe, and I wouldn't blame you if you called bull on some of it, but I-"

"Oh I believe you," Annabeth said, cutting Gemma off. "I believe every word. What I can't believe is how stupid Hera can be. Not only does she mess up Percy's life, but she literally screwed with yours right from the start. If only I could get my hands on her, Hera has a lot of payback coming her way."

Gemma smiled at Annabeth's determination, she could definitely see why Percy liked her.

"So Annabeth, I've told you my story, tell me yours."

Annabeth launched into her tale, not just from when Percy came into her life, but the entire thing, from her step mom to the spiders to first meeting Luke and Thalia, then losing them both. She told Gemma of meeting Percy, then losing him too, only to find him again. She told Gemma of her adventures with Grover, and the time that she made friends with the three headed dog in the underworld and the time when her dad saved them with his mortal airplane. She told Gemma how Clarisse had almost married a Cyclops, and how Thalia had returned. Gemma heard tales of her mom, Sally, how much she loved Percy and how much she would love Gemma. Gemma's heart clenched in sorrow when she heard of Annabeth and then Percy taking turns holding up the sky.

Annabeth talked on and on, long into the time when Coach Hedge walked by the cabin doors, banging his stick at any sound. And Gemma listened, quite intently too. When she was done Gemma felt that she had a much better understanding of the girl who stood before her.

"So Gemma, tired yet?"

Gemma answered with a yawn large enough to show her very back molar teeth.

Annabeth laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Are there any spare cabins?" Gemma asked, pulling her long black hair out of its braid, only to braid it back again, but neater this time.

Annabeth shook her head, "The one thing Leo didn't count on was extra demigods. But you can sleep here tonight."

Gemma smiled in appreciation as she reached for a spare pillow and blanket, but Annabeth stopped her.

"Here you can have the bed, I have business to take care of tonight any way, I won't be getting much sleep."

Too tired to read into her cryptic message Gemma agreed and sank into the unbelievably soft bed. Annabeth tucked the blanket around her shoulders and smiled at the younger girl, already asleep. Then with her laptop in hand Annabeth slipped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**this story is going really well guys, im excited to see where it goes. oh and if you get frustrated at me during my long chapter updates feel free to check out my other storys. if im not updating here its most likely because im updating over there**

Gemma slept heavily and without dreams, which came as a great relief to her. When she awoke the next morning and went off in search of food, she found Annabeth already dressed and eating, no signs of where she could have gone last night. Other then Annabeth only Frank and Hazel were in the mess hall, leaned close together, talking quietly. Annabeth herself appeared to be studying something on her laptop, chewing her bagel thoughtfully.

Taking the time to really look around the mess hall, since she hadn't felt comfortable last night with everyone staring at her, Gemma noticed that the walls had a certain enchantment to them, showing different views of what Gemma assumed to be Camp Half Blood. She recognized the view of the Long Island Sound and the Golden Fleece gently swaying on the branch of a huge pine tree. Whoever had built the ship had seriously put some heart and soul into it.

Gemma was just making her way over to the platter of pancakes that sat on the counter when Piper sailed by her, scooping up a breakfast sandwich and plopping herself in a chair. She barely glanced at Gemma as she went by, only furthering Gemma's suspicions that Piper didn't believe her and Jason had nothing, and absolutely nothing going on. Although her presence did make Gemma wonder what had happened to Reyna. The last time Gemma had seen Reyna she was almost certain Reyna was going to ask Jason out, in fact Gemma had even encouraged the girl.

Gemma shrugged off the thought and after dosing her pancakes in an unhealthy amount of syrup she sat down on Annabeth's other side and dug in. No one really spoke, all wrapped up in their own minds, still too early for conversation, but Gemma didn't mind. She preferred silence anyway. It wasn't until Jason came in, ruffling her hair as he swept by, and Percy, who grinned genuinely at her and kissed Annabeth's cheek that Gemma noticed she was the only one in her pajamas. Normally Gemma opted for a tank top, no sleep shorts, or a short nightgown, but since it had been her first night in a new place in someone else's cabin she had gone for he faded NYC t-shirt and plaid sleep shorts, which she was ever so thankful for now, in the presence of all these new people.

The conversation grew some, as Annabeth put away her laptop and Jason's deep voice joked with Percy. It wasn't until the last boy, 'Leo' Gemma thought, in all his curly haired, big grin, happiness that the conversation turned to the demi-god's current quest. From what Gemma could gather they were off to Rome, old Rome, to rescue Nico, Hazel's brother, long story there apparently, make sure the doors of death didn't open, and find Athena's statue and get revenge. The mad dashing back and forth style of talking the seven demigods had made Gemma wondered if their lives were always this way, arguing about this or that, agreeing here or there, discussing their fates like it was no big deal.

Gemma's life had certainly been much quieter. Before she left New Rome, most people complained about her behind her back, ignoring her or leaving her alone altogether. Then when she fled to her father's palace under the sea she was once again left to her own devices, the 'weird' human among all the half fish and sea monsters. So she never really got to experience the hustle and bustle of many people all talking at once, and she never thought she was missing out, but sitting there at the table Gemma felt a sort of sadness on her chest, a glimpse at what her life could have been if Hera had kept her mind in her own damn business.

The demigods fell quiet for a moment, finishing their breakfast or just muddling in their own thoughts. Finally Hazel stood up, announcing that she could not, no matter what, bear to put any amount of food in her mouth if she was only going to see it come back up in the next hour. The one who appeared to be half her boyfriend and half just her friend, Frank, jumped up after her, mumbling a hurried goodbye to everyone before dashing out after Hazel. Leo stood up next, stretching his arms and back before running off with a grin, calling over his shoulder about how they should be reaching the coast of Greece by midday.

Gemma calculated it in her head, to go all the way across the Atlantic, in a day and a half was fast, even by demigod standards, and made her wonder again who could have built the ship. Jason chugged the last of his orange juice before announcing that he was going to go get in some sword fighting practice.

"Want to come Gemma?" he asked.

Gemma looked down at her now empty plate and nodded a yes, even though she didn't really need the practice it would be nice to brush up on her roman technique. She placed her plate in the cupboard where it magically cleaned itself and followed Jason out, but not before receiving a covert glare from Piper.

Jason led Gemma down two flights of stairs and through a long hall, ending at a set of double barn doors, which Jason pushed all the way open to allow circulation for once they started training. He then proceeded to go through all the basic roman techniques, making sure Gemma still remembered. When he finally stopped talking and got in position to fight Gemma wished the others could have been there to see it. Using her mixture of greek and roman fighting styles and drawing power from the ocean around her Gemma was able to take Jason down to the mat within minutes.

Jason let out a breathy laugh, "Good gods Gemma you have to teach me that."

Gemma grinned cheekily and twirled her sword by its hilt, and then she reached a hand down to help Jason out.

"I think it was mainly the salt water. If we had been battling on top of a sky scraper you would have definitely won."

"No need to feed his ego," came a playful voice form the open door way. Gemma looked up in surprise to see Leo, grinning from ear to ear. Percy came up behind him, swinging his sword, Riptide in the same way that Gemma had earlier.

"My ego is just fine, thank you very much. Besides, I doubt you'd last two seconds with me Leo." Jason countered.

"Maybe not in sword fighting," Leo answered, holding out his palm, "but I've got a trick a little less draining then summoning a bolt of lightning." He tensed his hand and a small flame shot up, causing Gemma to jump back.

"I've never met a demigod who could do that before," Gemma said in amazement.

"Little trick from my old man, Hephaestus. Caused me quite a bit of trouble though," Leo said with a wink, though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Well come on then Jason, you've been beaten by one Jackson, let's see if I can live up to my sister's new found legacy." Percy advanced slowly forward, giving Jason a chance to ready his sword before lunging forward at him. The little tournament went on for a good hour, Percy and Jason constantly battling it out for top spot while Gemma and Leo grew bored, Gemma eventually reverting to teaching Leo both roman and greek sword tricks, and how to best summon and control his fire while still parrying with his sword.

It was late morning when the four demigods, now exhausted, headed to their cabins to shower and ready themselves for their landing on the shores of Greece, but before Gemma could even reach the nice cold shower a cry of land was heard from above deck and she dashed off with the other three.


	7. Chapter 7

**oooh things are heating up.. sort of . thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming, I love them!**

Their feet pounded up the stairs and right through the door, Gemma breathing in a deep breath of fresh sea air as she looked around, taking in the scene before her. There was a flock of large, red and black vulture looking birds attacking the ship. Annabeth was hacking away at them with her knife, and Percy immediately ran to her side and the two began fighting together, like a well oiled machine.

Hazel was bent down on one knee, her hand pressed flat to the floor of the deck, her eyes squeezed tight in concentration. As Gemma watched various ghost like animals began coming out of the water and attacking the birds. Too busy to worry about that Gemma spun around with her sword, taking out a bird as she did. Leo was behind her, firing little bolts of flame towards any feathered creature. Off to the other side Jason was moving so fast he appeared a golden blur, often lifting off the deck to continue his battle with the birds in the air.

Piper was below him, slashing her way through her own enemy line. The only person Gemma couldn't see was Frank, but she didn't have time to dwell on that now. Another two birds came at her at once. She ducked under the first as it flew low enough that she felt its talons snag in her ponytail. She popped up just as the second one was coming and thrust her sword into its stomach, rolling out of the way as it tried to keep flying.

She quickly yanked a knife from her boot as the first bird came back around. She was using a short range weapon now, one she was not used to, both of which made it much harder to fight the bird. She ducked and spun, kicking out in an attempt to maybe break a wing and send the bird spiraling to the floor where it would be easier to attack but no luck. The bird lunged and hit her with its talons, sending a long gash from Gemma's shoulder to her elbow. Suddenly a bolt of fire came up from behind Gemma and hit the bird square in the chest, dissolving it to ashes.

Gemma spun around to see Leo grinning at her, his hand still raised. She grinned back before jumping to her feet, and immediately falling back over. A quick glance at her arm confirmed her suspicions. Not only was the gash deep, but judging by the greenish color her skin had already turned it was also poisonous. She gripped her arm tightly and tried to raise her head, only to be washed over by a wave of nausea. The fight was still going on around her, Gemma could see that much, though it appeared the demigods were winning.

Her vision went dark as Gemma felt her head hit the ground, and her hearing fade out, until only the roar of her own blood in her ears was left.

There was a cool rag on her face, nice and comforting. Gemma didn't want to open her eyes yet, so she started testing out each limb, sending little twitches to her fingers and toes. Both legs, check, right arm, check, left arm… no check. Gemma sighed and cracked her eyes open a bit.

The room she was in was dim, with no windows letting in natural light. Despite being the daughter of Poseidon Gemma immediately felt sick and leaned over, heaving into a bucket on the side of the bed. She heard the door open and shut as he groaned and leaned back against her pillows.

"Hey, there now, it'll be okay, you're gonna be just find. Everyone's alright."

"Leo?" Gemma asked, unsure if it was him since his voice sounded so uncharacteristically clam. "What happened?"

"Yeah it's me, there was an attack on the ship, some of Gea's creatures from as far as we could tell, never seen 'em before. We're all fine though. Hazel's a bit exhausted form summoning her ghost friends, Piper got knocked out but she came around a while ago. You were the worst off. Damn thing ripped through your arm all the way down to the bone, poisonous too."

"Is my arm still there?" Gemma asked, too tired to check for herself.

Leo laughed, "Yeah it's still there. Bandaged up pretty tight though. I put some nectar on it. Should help the healing."

"Is there any chance I could be put in a room with a window? I feel nauseous in here."

"That's probably just a side effect of the poison but I'll see what I can do. Sit tight for a moment."

Gemma nodded and sunk back into her pillows, closing her eyes tight against the dimness. She couldn't believe she was so stupid as to be the only one hit with the claws. Piper was so going to laugh at her. Stressed and exhausted from the day's events Gemma found herself once again slipping into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When Leo had agreed to put Gemma into a room with windows he has already decided that his room was the best one. He had designed each demigods room to their specific personalities. Whether they needed minimal stuff like Annabeth, more technology then usual like Piper, or like Leo, lots of windows. Whether he was in the sky or the ocean Leo liked being able to look out and see. His whole side of the room that connected to the hull of the ship was one big full window. Of course from the outside of the ship it just appeared like the normal wood, magically enhanced like most of the ship was.

Leo also knew that before bringing Gemma in here he wanted to tidy up some. He quickly swept up all his dirty laundry and deposited it in the laundry chute in the side of the wall; hopefully Buford would be up for a laundry run later. Then he gathered up all his armor, storing it away on the wall or in drawers. His current project, laid out all over his desk, was tidied up and the picture of him and his mom straightened.

Leo quickly pulled in another bed cot from storage, grateful that he had decided to include an extra pegasus feather mattress. Once everything was set up (not forgetting the bucket by the bed in case Gemma had another nausea episode, Leo set off down the hall to retrieve his patient.


	8. Chapter 8

**proud to say that I wrote the next chapter pretty fast, I had some good motivation come to visit for a while. we see some sibling bonding here, hope you enjoy! and please review **

When Gemma woke up the first thing she noticed was the wall of windows to her right. She grinned; glad to see that Leo had found her a room. The second thing she noticed was that she was in fact, in Leo's room. She recognized him in a picture on his shelf, along with another woman who Gemma assumed was his mom or a close aunt. There was a half finished project on his table and Leo sized armor hung on the walls.

Gemma shifted some and immediately regretted it when a sharp pains shot through her head, she had forgotten about the poison. She shifted again, but slowly this time, until she was in a comfortable sitting position. Then she set about the task of removing the bandages from her arm. The cut was still long, she would probably have a faint scar, but not nearly as deep as before, and the green coloring was gone. Gemma reached over for fresh bandages but couldn't quite reach the side table without sending pain through her arm and ahead. Lucky enough though, the door opened and Piper came in.

Gemma smiled at her, and Piper gave a hesitant smile back.

"How's the head?" Gemma asked.

Piper laughed. "Just fine, Leo tends to over exaggerate at times. How's the arm?"

"Better, still hurts though," Gemma admitted. "I can't reach the bandages, could you lend a hand?"

"Sure," Piper said as she came over. She picked up the bandages and carefully began wrapping them around Gemma's arm. "So how long have you known Jason?"

"All my life really," Gemma answered. "He was still little when I came to the Roman camp, and he just sort of took me under his wing. To be honest he feels like more of a father to me then a brother or friend."

"It must have been nice though, to grow up surrounded by friends and family."

"Not too much so, the Romans aren't in favor of Neptune or Poseidon, depending on where you approach it from, so I ran when I was young, learned all I could about fighting, about Percy. I never really saw Jason, too dangerous."

Piper nodded, "I know the feeling of being shut out."

"I'm glad Jason found you though, you make him really happy." Gemma was being honest too; she hadn't seen Jason this happy since he became Praetor.

Piper blushed and ducked her head, "He makes me happy too." She tied off the bandage and gently laid Gemma's arm back by her side.

"Thanks," Gemma said gratefully.

"No problem, I'm always glad to help. I'll let you rest now." Piper said as she got up to leave.

"Come back anytime."

"Will do," Piper said as she gently closed the door.

Not too many moments after that she had left the door once again burst open, revealing a breathless Percy.

"Gemma! Piper told me you were awake. How are you feeling? Does anything hurt too bad? Do you need fresh bandages?" He had already picked up an ace bandage and was rushing over when Gemma managed to get a word in.

"Percy really, I'm fine! Piper just came in and changed my bandages and I'm feeling a lot better anyway."

Percy sighed visibly and came over to sit on the side of Gemma's bed, sinking into the mattress. "I would hate to lose you so soon after finally getting you."

"Well I'll never let that happen, so there's no need to worry."

"Good," he said, going to kiss her forehead.

"Would you tell me a story, something from when you were younger?"

He nodded, "but only if I get stories in return."

"Deal," Gemma said as Percy came to lean against the headboard next to her, tucking his feet under a blanket.

"Would you like to hear about the time I dumped my class into the shark tank during a field trip, on accident!" he added after seeing Gemma's expression.

Gemma laughed, "I'd love to."

So Percy launched into a tale about how, and _of course_ it was never his fault, and how he was honestly trying to help, he single handedly dumped his entire class and teachers along with an unexpecting chaperone into the shark tank. No one was hurt luckily, but needless to say Percy was not invited back to that school.

Gemma laughed so hard she was almost doubled over. "I cannot believe you sometimes Percy Jackson!" she said between breaths.

"Hey, I'm sure you've had your moments too. Care to share?" he asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

Gemma took a moment as she caught her breath, thinking. "Okay so maybe I have one. You know Octavian, at the Roman camp?"

Percy scoffed and rolled her eyes, which Gemma took as a yes.

"Well anyway he used to use these real hardcore stuffed animals, like weird dolls and creepy animals that so should have been taken off the market before they were even put out. So one day, I must have been five or so and he seven, I went off in the dead of night and bought an armada of those My Little Pony stuffed horse things and replaced his whole animal inventory with them. I have honestly never heard a guy scream that high pitched."

By the time Gemma had finished her story Percy was truly doubled over in a fit of hysterics, which caused Gemma to begin to laugh also.

"You… have.. such… a girly… laugh!" Gemma wheezed out.

"No making fun of the laugh!" Percy protested. "I'm sure you have the same one!"

"That very well may be so but I, in fact you have missed it dear brother, am a girl. And besides, I'm sure Annabeth finds the laugh adorable."

Percy ducked his head as blush began to creep up his cheeks and Gemma could have sworn she heard him mumble "She does."

"Enough about my laugh," Percy insisted, straightening up, "let's check on your bandages and see if you're well enough to go above deck, we should be reaching the Mediterranean soon."

Gemma nodded and allowed Percy to carefully unwrap her arm, grinning as he whistled in amazement when they both saw that her arm was perfectly fine, barely a scar in sight.

"You heal up nice."

"Why thank you," Gemma said, flexing her arm, "it's a true talent if I do say so myself."

Percy hopped out of the bed and offered his arm to Gemma. "Shall we go see how our subjects are doing?"

Gemma rolled her shoulders back and held her head high. "We shall," and with a toss of her hair and a bad imitation of it by Percy the two sauntered out the door and up the stairs to the upper deck.


End file.
